Bella 6 to 18
by Lollipopleeches
Summary: When Bella falls down a flight of stairs and hits her head, she suddenly thinks she is 6 years old! How will Edward and the rest of the crew cope with her new self? And what will happen when her old self returns?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this fanfiction came from an anime called _N__anaka 6/17_, so I'm not taking full credit for the idea. I'm sorry if my spelling is bad sometimes, I tend to write when I'm sleepy. Anyway, enjoy the fanfiction, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Where was he? I wandered through the rain, looking around. He was just here, now he was gone.

"Edward?" I called out his name. He would hear me, even though it was raining so hard I could barely hear myself. We were in Seattle, then it started pouring rain, and he vanished…

I wandered up a flight of stairs. It led me to an upraised part of the town that had benches everywhere. I took a seat next to the steps, and waited.

I started to cry. What if he couldn't find me? I yelled out his name again. I didn't have an umbrella; I was soaked.

He wouldn't be anywhere near here. He was probably down where we were before. He would never think about looking for me up here. I stood up stiffly. My clothes were heavy and wet. I stifled my cries, and began to walk down the steps that I had come up.

They were old and made out of stone, some even had weeds growing from the cracks.

I wasn't watching my feet. I was looking around the city below, searching for any sign of civilization. So, at first, I didn't even realize that I had slipped. I couldn't think. All I could feel was pain as my body was thrown down the steps. My back hit the stone in weird ways. When would I reach the ground? I let out a small scream, but I was silenced by the sharp cracking sound I heard. Everything was black. I could feel the warm rush of blood falling across my face. The fall was over. I wasn't dead, though I was drifting. I felt weightless, serene. I could no longer feel the pain. I sat and listening to the soft calling of my name.

"Bella? Bella!" The voice was far away, though I could feel cold hands on my face. He said my name over and over, and I fell into unconsciousness listening to his angel voice.

**Edward's POV.**

The waiting room in the hospital smelled of stale bread and medication. It wasn't very inviting. A woman sat next to me, crying. I wanted to cry, too, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. She mumbled a name over and over again. Her dear 'Randy'. Her lovely star. I humored her, asking who it was she was here for.

"Oh, it's horrible! My husband, his heart finally gave out! Oh, I told him to take his medicine! I told him!" She burst out into loud (and a bit over exaggerated) sobs. "He…He…" I handed her a tissue from the table beside me. "He might…he might die!" she cried.

Could my Bella…die? No, I told myself. I wasn't going to take that as an option. Though I couldn't help but picture her limp body. Her non-beating heart. I stifled back a cry of pain.

The woman asked me a question.

"Er…what?" I asked her. She dabbed at her tears.

"Who are _you_ here for?" she said, smiling a bit.

I didn't want to tell her. I got up silently and walked into a different room.

* * *

"A concussion?"

Bella had a concussion? I bit down hard on my tongue. At least she wasn't dead. The doctor pulled up an X-ray of her skull for me, tracing the thin crack with his index finger. I felt my body stiffen in response.

"It isn't quite so bad," he said, "It shouldn't hurt her too much, but she might not wake up for a while," he said.

It was bad, but I continued to tell myself 'at least she isn't dead' as if it was supposed to make me feel better. Bella…

"Can I see her?" I asked the doctor, who nodded once.

He led me into a small room, with a single bed with white sheets. The television was off, the curtains closed. It was dark, and the only sound was the steady beeping of her heart rate monitor. The sound was like a lullaby to an upset child. I instantly relaxed. She was safe. My Bella was safe.

Her hair was array, her hands lying gently by her sides. I walked over to her, and I heard the man leave the room. The white hospital chairs were almost as uncomfortable as the waiting room seats, but that didn't matter as I sat down and gently grabbed one of her hands.

She was warm, though her face was pale. She had a thick wad of gauze wrapped around her forehead to stop the bleeding. From what I've heard, she hadn't broken anything important, like a leg or an arm. She was just a bit scratched up.

But a concussion was a big deal. Her breathing was steady, her face a perfect mask. The heart monitor beeped steadily, slow. I reached my hand out to place it against her face, to trace her lovely features.

As soon as I touched her, her heart rate accelerated. A smile crept onto my lips. She was Bella, even if she was unconscious. I leaned in and pressed my lips lightly to hers, though her heart did not speed. This disappointed me. I continued to kiss her quietly, and eventually her heart picked up speed.

A young girl with a voice equivalent to Alice's said from beneath my lips,

"What are you doing, Edward?"

Awake? I backed away to sit in my chair, and she sat straight up, touching the gauze on her head. I almost jumped up to tell her to sit back down, but that same little child's voice stopped me cold.

"Gee whiz, what am I doing in the hospital?" her cute voice mumbled. She sounded like a six year old.

"Bella, why are you talking strange?" I asked. She turned to me. I thought she was about to remark to my question, but she was silent, staring at me with no expression.

Then her eyes got very wide, and she yelled, "Oh my goodness, Edward! I gotta get to school! Oh, Momma's gonna be so mad at me…" She jumped out of the bed, standing up. I flashed up from my own seat as well, holding my arms out in case she needed support.

"Bella, I don't think you should be standing up yet. And calm down, high school doesn't start for a long while." I said, grabbing her wrists and setting her on the bed.

"I don't understand, Edward. I gotta get to kindergarten before Miss Applebaum calls Momma again. I can't be late!" She said, crying.

Kindergarten? I froze.

"Bella, you're a high school student."

She smiled a gentle smile, but her features were confused.

"Huh? No, I'm in Kindergarten…But, wow, am I tall now! Wonder what happened?"

Oh no. I told her to wait where she was, and dashed out the door for the doctor.

* * *

"Isabella seems to have a very rare case of amnesia, where she…ah…her memories…um…well, sir, she…thinks that she's six years old." The doctor said, pushing his glasses up to the rim of his nose.

"What?" I asked him.

"Eighteen year old Isabella," he said, drawing a circle on his whiteboard, "and six year old Isabella," he drew another circle in a different color far away from the first one. "Now, what's happened, is this…" he erased half of the 18 year old Bella circle, and replaced it with the same color as the 6 year old circle. "She's…um…half and half, sort of. Oh, but don't worry. This shouldn't last fr too long, it will go away, there is just no telling _when_."

I nodded once, and we both went back to Bella's room. She was holding the TV remote, turning channels. The doctor held me back. "Don't go in yet. Watch."

I did. Bella finally got to the channel she wanted, and started to smile. Spongebob Squarepants was playing. Something inside me twisted inside out. Bella crossed her legs and began to rock back and forth, humming along to the theme song.

I placed my hand over my face and turned away.

"Edward!" I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. My head snapped up to meet Carlisle in full shock. "I heard that you took Bella to the emergency room! What happened?"

The doctor that assisted me before spoke then. "Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle shooed him away, then turned to me.

"Bella…um…" I looked back to her door, debating what to do. "Well, find out for yourself." I murmured, pushing open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle inched pass me and opened the door. I felt like running. Screaming. Anything. He was inside the room, tending to Bella. I listened.

"Oh! Doctor Carlisle!"

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Really good! I don't feel hurt or anything! My tummy feels a little funny, though. Oh, that rhymes. Didja know that I'm late? I gotta get to Kindergarten or else I'm in trouble. Momma's gonna be so mad!" She continued to ramble on about nothing important, her small, child-like voice ringing in my ears. She was still talking as Carlisle slid out of the room to meet me.

"Edward."

I turned away.

"Edward, you need to listen to me. You need to listen and understand. I've never seen anything like it. I knew there were sorts of amnesia where humans can succumb to memories of being a child, which is what we thought Bella had. But this is something much, much worse. If the case had been so, she would not know who you were...she didn't when she was six, so she wouldn't now. But she seems to recognize me and you, so I'm afraid that this…this is much more serious then I'd thought."

My hands began to tremble slightly. _At least she isn't dead, at least she isn't dead…_

"This may last for hours, days, months, even years. We can't tell. All I can say is that you need to watch over her carefully until she becomes her normal self again. Go ahead and tell Charlie about what happened, how else would we explain her terrible grades?"

Carlisle enjoyed himself with a laugh. I growled. His expression went from happy to sympathetic.

"Hey. It'll be okay. Just give it time. We'll do everything we can for her. Just think of how happy Alice will be to finally have someone equivalent to her." He laughed again. I would have laughed with him, on a normal day. But all I did now was turn to walk away.

* * *

"Why'd I get outta the hospital so early?" she asked me. The most I was doing was holding her hand. It felt odd doing anything else, though I would have loved to hold her, to tell her I loved her and that everything was okay. But it was…just _wrong _now…

"Because there was nothing too seriously wrong with you." _Other than the fact that you love cartoons, call Renee Momma, and have a wretched vocabulary, then no, everything is just fine._ I sighed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She stopped walking and stared at my face with a worried expression. When she turned back to normal, what would happen if she knew what had happened to her? I would tell nobody other than Charlie and my family. I didn't want her knowing what happened.

I decided not to say anything. Her warm hand slid out of mine, and I reached back to grab it as quickly as I could. I was never letting go of her.

"Stop, Edward."

I did. She stood on her toes, reaching up to my ear. Her childlike voice whispered,

"Am I aloud to know that vampires are real?"

My breath caught. Did she remember that? Obviously, she did. How could I tell a six year old that a coven of vampires were out to kill her? I couldn't.

"Yes," I mumbled. The best I could do for her was to lie.

She took a few steps ahead of me, and as I tried to keep my grasp on her hand, she turned around and stopped me in my tracks. Her delicate hands pushed against my chest.

"What is it?" I asked her, my voice soft and quiet.

Her head turned up to meet mine, and our eyes locked. "I have some questions for you." She said.

It began to rain in the deserted hospital parking lot.

"Why am I all old and stuff?" She said, and took her hands from my chest. She laid them against her own. If I could blush, I would have right then and there. Her hands moved down her body to her backside, where they laid against her butt. "I'll all big." She mumbled.

I stifled laughter, though it shouldn't have been funny.

She took a large breath and held it. When she exhaled, she said, "It's magic, isn't it?"

A small sound escaped my mouth, a sort of gasp, and she smiled slightly.

"God thought I was real good so he made me older."

I nodded stiffly. "You're right."

She took my hand again and tucked her head under my arm. "I like magic," she said, "I like being with you."

The rain came to an unnatural end, and the sun began to shine.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, but was interrupted by her wild gasp.

"Oh my goodness, Edward! Look! It's a rainbow!" she yelled. Her hand slid out of mine once more as she pointed. There was a full band of colors stretching across the sky. Bella ran further ahead of me, arms raised, towards the rainbow. She jumped in the puddles of water, splashing around, just like a child. But that's all she was now, wasn't she? A child?

I smiled a strange sort of smile, not because I was happy, not because I was glad. Just to smile. At least I could pretend to be happy.

And then I ran to catch up with my six year old.


	3. Chapter 3

**I understand that Bella was let out of the hospital quite early, but please just play along. :c I'm not giving too much thought into this.**

The whole way to Charlie's house, Bella played with my car. Her hands ran over everything, locking and unlocking the door, rolling the window up and down. She even changed the radio station many times.

When we got to Charlie's house, though, she hesitated. She didn't say anything for a long while, looking back and forth from her house to the forest.

"Whoa! We're in Forks!" she exclaimed.

"Bella, we've been in Forks for a long while, now. At least a year." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Would she find out what happened?

"Nu-uh, Eddie," she started.

Eddie?

"I was just with Momma…but…"

I breathed in, then held my breath. She smiled quite big and clapped her hands once, "but everything is confusin' today, huh?"

I nodded solemnly, then murmured to myself, "You bet it is."

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" Charlie exploded at me. Bella was just inside, watching television as he dragged me out the door. "How could this happen? HOW? How could…" _What in the world did he do to my daughter? _He thought.

"She fell down a flight of stairs." I mumbled, "I'm just as worried about her as you are. But my father said that it is only temporary, and should wear off soon." I reassured him, and he seemed to relax.

"So…what do we do?" He asked in a hushed tone. Both of our heads turned to the window leading into the living room, where Bella sat, playfully rocking back and forth, watching cartoons.

"We watch over her carefully as to see that she does nothing stupid, and hope that it wears off soon." I said.

Charlie's shoulders returned to their natural slump. '_Bastard'_ was the only word in his head.

* * *

"Daddy, can I eat now?" Bella asked Charlie. His face puckered up, and I could have sworn that I saw his eyes water.

"Bella, I don't...I don't cook. I can't." He said, hanging his head.

I expected her to ask_ me_ to cook for her. I even expected her to ask Charlie again. But, to my suprise, Bella blurted out,

"Don't worry! I'll cook me something."

Both mine and Charlie's mouths hung open as she skipped into the kitchen. I stared at him, his face a perfect mirror of mine. His legs made a pitiful effort to move, so I went on ahead of him. Bella had a large bag of flour bundled in her arms.

"Eddie, I need you to get me some milk!" she huffed.

My arms were frozen. I couldn't move. Was this supposed to be funny? Depressing? I couldn't place my emotions. I saw Charlie hand her the milk from behind my back. _Wow_, he thought, _I didn't know she could cook when she was six._

Bella turned on the stove to a degree level _way_ beyond proportion, and I rushed over to settle her. I turned the knob back to a typical setting, and turned to my Bella.

"I don't think cooking is a very good idea."

"You don't think anything is a good idea." She muttered, "You gotta trust me on this. I can cook. Momma taught me how."

And I guess something happened to me over the last few hours, because I believed her. My hands dropped to my sides, and I glanced at Charlie. He gave a small huff and left the room, with me following behind him.

"Thanks..." he muttered, "For watching over her like you do. I...I wouldn't be able to put up with this on my own."

I nodded in response. "You're welcome."

* * *

I stared at the television with a blank expression, pretending to watch, though I was listening to Charlie's conversation with Renee. She was crying, he was too. I wished I could. I wished I could show some sort of emotion towards this situation. But I couldn't. Not at this moment, anyway. I guess you could say that I was sad, though that's an apt description. 'Dead' felt more appropriate.

"Done!" Bella's child-like voice called from the kitchen. I sullenly turned my head, my eyes empty. Bella was wearing a horrific pink apron, with her hair tied up into a messy ponytail. In her hands was a small silver plate with large black circles on it.

"What...are those?" I asked her, cocking my head slightly. They smelled revolting.

"Pancakes!" She smiled.

I reached out to her, picking one of the odd lumps of coal up. It was as hard as a rock, and pitch black.

"What did you _do_ to it?" I asked, horrified.

"I made it."

Charlie came into the room then, sniffing.

"Bella, what...what _is_ that smell?" he asked, wrinkling him nose.

"I made yummy pancakes," she said, and handed one to her father. He held it for a moment, then quite unwillingly took a bite from it. I decided to speak up on his part.

"Bella, love, you...we...we can't eat those." I told her as Charlie gagged quietly. She frowned, and her expression fell.

"He's right, hon. I'll just order pizza." Charlie gruffed.

Bella stood awkwardly, holding her pancakes. I thought she would cry. But I had alot of wrong accusations recently.

"Pizza!" She yelled out, smiling. She turned to me, "Edward! Daddy's getting pizza!" She sat her plate down and ran to hug her father. "Thank you, thank you! I'll go get ready."

* * *

I followed Bella into her room, where she began frantically looking about. She shuffled through drawers, under her bed, by her computer, basically everywhere, until she found a small pink ribbon buried in her closet.

"Found it," she sighed with relief. Her hair was messy, tangled up and matted. I stayed silent as I grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush through her fine, delicate chocolate hair. Where would I go tonight? Isn't it odd to watch over a six year old? Not exactly. But it _was _wrong to lay with her...wasn't it?

I would watch her from the chair, and that was it. I didn't want to confuse her any further. It was antagonizing to even think of how many things I would have to abstain with her. How close could I be to her? Would she mind if I never left her side?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize her pulling away. She tied up a small portion of her hair on the side of her head, so it stuck out from the rest. She then fastened the ribbon into a large bow around it. A large smile fluttered across her face.

I recognized the hairstyle from some of Bella's early photos that decorated the walls of Charlie's house. The old, worn photos all showed a small girl, around the age of six...

"How do I look?" She asked, striking a pose. Her bubbly voice brought me from my reverie, and I was once more in my odd and confusing world.

"Um...g-good."

She smiled once more and began to take off her flour-stained shirt. I abruptly turned around, staring at her wall as she changed. I heard her mumble a soft "Wow" a few times, and all the while I tried not to laugh.

Maybe...

Maybe I could come to like the new Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I would like to note (If I haven't already) that the idea for this fanfiction came from an anime titled 'Nanaka 6/17' so please do not give me full credit. Thank you! **

**Sorry this chapter is so short**

That night, I decided to sit with Bella on her bed for at least a_ few_ minutes. That couldn't hurt her, right? She no longer wore her ratty T-shirt and sweatpants; I guess Charlie was so caught up in the situation that he actually decided to go out and buy her adult-sized Spongebob pajamas. She loved them, of course, for Spongebob was her favorite cartoon.

And I no longer had to leave at nine. Bella told me that her bedtime was 8:30, and that 'Daddy' would get mad if she went to bed late. Charlie pulled me aside and told me that I was allowed to look after her as long as necessary, as long as Bella needed me. So I got to stay with her until she fell asleep.

The bow in her soft brown hair was taken out at night. I wouldn't allow her to sleep in it.

"Edward, will you stay here?" She asked as she got under her covers. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. _Would_ I stay here with her? Or would I go home to my family? I highly doubted the second option.

"Well?" She pushed, smiling up at me.

"Um...s-sure. If you want."

"Will you stay in my room with me?" her smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a subtle frown. I would. If I was staying at all, it would be with her. But wasn't it odd to drool over a six year old? My Bella was trapped in the mind of a child. Would I..._could_ I still love her without feeling..._wrong?_

The answer was yes. I would come to love my Bella no matter what age she thought she was.

"Yes. I will stay here with you."

She let out a small squeal and wrapped her warm arms around my neck, pulling me into a large hug. "Thank you," she whispered. My hands formed themselves around her back, forcing her closer to me. When she became herself again, I would shower her with love. She wouldn't know what hit her. I smiled slightly as I thought of the reaction her heart would give when I exceeded my limit.

My lips found her forehead, and I gave her a small yet meaningfull kiss upon her crown. "You should sleep now." I told her, then backed away to that old wooden chair. She stared at me for a few moments, then switched off her bedside lamp.

"Oh!" she yelled out, pulling her covers above her head. Small, choking sobs emerged from her. I stood up in a hurry to help, but again, her voice stopped me. "It's...it's dark!" she said, nearly incoherent. I switched on her light and removed the covers from her face.

"I...there..." she mumbled, looking at me with wet eyes. Sounds from Charlie's television game wafted up the stairs. "There are monsters in my room!" she said, grabbing at me.

Oh, how right she was.

I embraced her in yet another hug, and said, "Bella, no monsters will get you while I'm here. I'm sitting right over there." I motioned to the chair.

"No! Stay here, closer!" she yelled at me. I laid her back down and pulled the covers up to her chin. What...what would I do? I didn't follow my actions as I laid down next to her, as I did in the past, atop her covers so she wouldn't freeze. I turned out the lamp, only to hear a small sound from her.

"Thank you, Eddie." she said, taking my hand. She squeezed it between both of hers, and closed her eyes.

All too soon she was asleep.

I laid there for a few minutes, debating whether or not to stay next to her. Would she notice if I moved? I highly doubted it. But...did I necessarily _want_ to move? No. No I did not. I wanted to stay with her as long as I possibly could. I didn't want to leave her side.

I wanted her to come back.

Even though it had only been one day, it felt like months. Maybe it would actually _be_ months before my Bella came back. I wanted her here, now. My face turned to the lovely human girl laying beside me, her warm, delicate hands wrapped firmly around mine. This was the girl I loved. My free hand stroked her cheek, her hair, her neck...I couldn't place my emotions. Was I sad? Or was I simply too confused? Confused, of course, but what was this other emotion dwelling in me?

It was realization.

Realization that I would have to live with this through the thick and thin, until my Bella came to. I would wait a million years for her to come back. it didn't matter how much time it took. I smiled without humor and gave her another kiss on her forehead, then swiftly removed my hand from hers. Her eyelids did not alter from their peaceful stance, nor did they when I stood up and walked to the other side of the room, to the chair, where I would wait...for eternity, if I had to.

* * *

The following morning, I pretended to be asleep in her chair as Charlie peeked in at his daughter. She slept soundlessly, like a baby. No longer did she toss and turn from nightmares of the past. But, against my benefit, she also no longer talked in her sleep.

When she awoke, though, her eyes were wary. She rubbed them frequently, as if they were blurred from sleep. When she saw me, they brightened with an intensity of a thousand suns, all sleepiness gone.

"Edward!" She said, pushing down her covers and sitting up. I got up and handed her her bow, which I hadn't let go of all night.

"Good morning," I acknowledged. She smiled a heartbreaking smile, and got up out of bed to fasten up her hair. "Do you need help?" I asked her, but she was already done. Six whole whopping years of experience, right before my eyes; I could feel my expression fall.

"No thanks," she said, then paused. She took a few short steps closer, then smiled. "Good morning to you, too."

She stood on her toes so she could reach my face, then she pressed her warm lips to my stone-cold cheek.

I sighed. That was probably the most action I would be getting until she changed back.

"I'm gonna make breakfast, kay?" she laughed.

I smiled, and this time, it was from...happiness. True happiness.

"Not a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: this chapter is long and dull, to be honest. But it's important and crucial to the storyline...**

I told Charlie to go to work; I could watch over Bella. He hesitated, thinking his answer through, and finally came to the conclusion that going to work couldn't hurt. I hate to say it, but I was nearly rushing him out of the house. It seemed like an eternity until his cruiser pulled out of the old driveway.

I made her a omelet for breakfast, setting it down on the table in front of her hungry figure. I leaned against the counter, folding my arms, to watch her eat. There wasn't much else to do. She looked at me while she ate, chewing and analyzing. What kind of thoughts did a six year old have? I didn't know. Was she thinking of other worlds, or of the present? I wouldn't have been surprised if there were constant marathons of Spongebob running through her mind.

She swallowed her last bite and said to me, "I wanna see AliceandJasperandEmmettandRoslieandCalisleandEsme today." it was like a tornado was slashing through her mouth, she said the words so fast.

I smiled an awkward smile and replied with a simple 'okay.' There was no doubt that Carlisle already told the whole family about Bella's incident. That was good; I didn't feel like talking about it.

* * *

When Bella was six years old, she would wear velcro shoes. She would never buy laces, because she never knew how to tie them. So, to Bella's surprise, she no longer owned the shoes she knew how to put on. I fished around in her closet for some sort of sandals, but all I could find were old tennishoes and rain boots.

I tied her shoes for her, taking my time with the action. Maybe if I idled on every single thing, she would change back quicker.

What a stupid thing to hope.

"I wanna wear my pajamas to your house." her bubbly voice commanded. My own sounded distraught, incoherent.

"Why?"

"Cuz I like them. I'll wear them to Kindergar-" she corrected herself, "high school, too. I never wanna take 'em off." Her hands clenched her shirt, squeezing Spongebob's face.

"Bella, you have to take off your pajamas. If you don't, they can get very dirty or even ripped." I informed her, knowing that my little trick would work.

"Oh no! I don't want them to get all messy!" She worried, Her hands already grasping the bottom of her shirt. I knew what was coming, so I turned my head to look away as she took off her clothes. She frantically looked for new ones, searching through every pile of clothes she couls find.

When she was finished and I turned around, though, her apparel was not that of a six year old. To be honest, I was expecting some vibrant shirt with a kiddie print on it. But instead I got that blue shirt I loved so much, the one that hugged her body, shaping her curves...

I sucked in a ragged breath and held it. Images of my old Bella shifted through my head. Ones of her in a resteraunt, wearing my jacket...that shirt...

"We should really be going." I said, facing her directly. "We'll be running, I guess."

Her face lit up. "Running?" she asked, then her face fell. "Oh. Running. Eddie, I get sick." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I promise you won't if you close your eyes."

She trusted me, I suppose, for soon after that we were moving full speed through the forrest.

* * *

Alice took a sturdy step in Bella's direction. "Bella?" she asked, her hand reaching out to her. Bella saw her immediatly and grabbed her outstreached hands.

"Alice!" she said.

"Bella!"

They both began jumping up and down, like children. Maybe Carlisle was right. I was starting to bet that they could become the best of friends.

_I personally think that she's better this way, _Alice thought a little later. I smiled. Of course she thought that. _When will the real her be back?_ she asked me.

"We don't know yet. And we won't until it happens." I told her. We were both seated rather boringly atop some old stools in the kitchen. Outside, Bella chased the butterflies that came only so rarely. We both watched her, idolizing every movement she made.

_Do you think she knows what's going on?_

"I honestly don't know. She must be so confused. Imagine waking up and being twelve years older, without remembering any events in between. It's probaly really bugging her." Though I highly doubted that. She looked everything but annoyed.

I heard a small _hmph_ from Alice as Emmett came into the room. He didn't say anything to me, and his thoughts were not worth hearing. He already knew exactly what was going on. We exchanged a smile, though, when he saw Bella chasing butterflies. As soon as he left, Alice was all over me again.

_So what did you do last night? Did you stay? Did you lay with her? Tell me!_

"I let her hold my hand until she was asleep. Then I basicly sat and watched her all night."

"Oh." Alice said. _That's...sad._

I nodded slowly, but a small smile remained on my face.

"Yes. I know. But I'm okay with it."

_Really?_

"...Yes. Really."

Alice admired the smile upon my lips for a few seconds. She knew that I was not lying. Her small feet leaped down from the stool, and she passed. I removed my gaze from Bella chasing butterflies to stare at my hands. No matter how long it took, I would wait for my Bella. And I would come to love her as she was, anytime. I would love her if she were 80, or even if she was an alien mutant woman from Mars. It wouldn't matter, she would still be Bella.

A ravenous slamming into my backside pulled me from my thoughts. Two frail arms wrapped around my neck, two legs around my waist.

"Eddie!" Bella had jumped onto me, nearly knocking me off the stool.

And I have to say, that's pretty impressive for a human.

Her face came next to mine, and she let out a small laugh.

"Gotcha."

My hand raised and ruffled her hair. "Having fun?" I unlocked her arms and legs, and let her slump off me.

"Oh, you bet! Did you know that Emmett is a butterfly-catching expertise?" She giggled, "He's a boy, but he caught like a bazillion butterflies!"

Emmett's omniscient sigh was heard behind me, and I swirled around to face him. "Since when do you catch butterflies?" I asked, chuckling. He grinned.

"Dontcha know? I'm a champion!" she said, placing a fist over his chest. Bella gasped beside me.

"Woooooowwwwwww..." her hand slowly raised to cover her mouth.

"He's lying," I told her, "He's just showing off."

Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett, and he returned the action.

"Eddie?" Bella whispered to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck once more and placed her mouth by my ear, "Does Emmett know I'm a gift from God?" Her warm breath fluttered across my face and I struggled to inhale.

"Dude," Emmett laughed, "You're in some serious shit, aren't you?" _She thinks she's an angel? How could you tell her that?_

"I didn't-" I began, but was cut off by Bella's childish voice mimicking Emmett.

"Shit?" She asked, her voice puzzled, "What does shit mean, Edward?"

"D-don't say that!" I said, flinching away, "It's a...a..." I fished for something to call it.

"A potty word?" she finished for me, and I exhaled.

"Yes. Yes, a potty word."

She scrunched her face up, wrinkling her nose, and said, "Speaking of potties..."

She_ was_ only human, after all.

* * *

That night was the same as the last one, nearly no change.

Her soft pink bow was clenched in my hands as I watched her sleeping face. Sleeping Beauty...mixed confusingly with Spongebob and 'potty words.'

Again, I found me questioning myself.

What would have happened if this happened when I left so many months ago? Who would have watched her like this? Taken care of her? I thanked myself for being with her now, for now was what mattered the most.

_Sigh_. I would have to wake her early for school. How would I explain how she acted? What would I say? I wasn't about to tell anyone about what happened, and neither was Charlie. When she finally came to, we would _not_ let her know about this.

Maybe i could tell that nice girl Angela. At least she would watch over Bella while I was away 'hiking.'

Yes, I would tell her. But not Newton, though. He did not deserve to know.

* * *

"Bright and early, sunshine." I said as I flipped the covers from Bella's face. Her eyes squinted open.

"What time is it?" her bubbly voice asked.

"Almost seven. If we don't hurry, we'll be late."

Her eyes opened wide. "High school starts at _seven?_ But Kindergarden starts at _noon_!" She jumped out of bed in a rush, "Oh dear, oh dear! I have to get ready!" She frantically looked around for her bow, and i unclenched my fist and handed it to her.

"Calm down, Bella. I've already laid clothes out for you, and all of your stuff is ready. Fix your hair and we can go."

She mesmerized my face for a moment, an unsure look on her face.

"Okay." she said curtly, and began to get ready.

**I'm very very very x100 sorry for the complete and utter dullness of this chapter. It was written over a long period of time, and I've been reading different books and writing differently. So I'm very sorry, but the next following chapters should hopefully make up for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I made Bella vow to not talk during school unless she absolutley had to.

"God doesn't want everyone to find out you're special. He doesn't want them getting jealous." I told her. It made her feel uneasy, I could tell.

In Biology, though, the class where she sat directly next to me, we had a pop quiz. It was supposed to be quick, simple, easy. Only ten questions. Mr. Varner issued us to do pages in our textbook while he graded the quizzes.

I did Bella's work for her.

"I answered all the questions on that quizzy thing." she whispered to me. Mr. Varner's head snapped up at the sound, and Bella grew quiet.

_Damn kids_, he thought.

* * *

"Edward! Lookit!" Bella yelled out when she got her test back. The whole class turned to look at her.

She shoved her paper in my face, and I saw a large red "10" on it.

"Look! I got a whole ten points! Yay!" she smiled, and cradled her quiz to her chest. The whole class was staring.

_Bella got a 10 on a quiz? Jeez, like, half the class got 100's,_ a girl thought. I, myself was one of those people. I flipped my paper over so she would not see my grade. I was actually proud of her 10, to be honest. She got at least one high school question right, and not just any kindergardeners could have done that. But still, she had drawn too much attention, so I had to do something.

"Bella," I whispered lowly, "Remember what I said this morning? People are going to get jealous. In fact, they already are."

"Oops!" she said, placing her hand over her mouth, "I'll keep quiet, then."

After a few moments, the class went back to work as if nothing had happened.

* * *

At lunch, I snagged a table as far away from anyone as possible. The food today was, thank heavens, macaroni. That seemed to be six-year old Bella's comfort food. I shoved mine towards her when she had finished her helping, and she finished all that, too.

"Mac n' cheese is yellow, like Spongebob. I feel real bad if I leave any of them on my plate when all their friends are in my tummy, so that's why I eat every one, all the time." she said, shoving another forkful of yellow mush into her mouth. I had to cringe. Human food was revolting. My eyes wandered from her face for a moment, glancing over at Angela Weber. She was eating quietly, net to that boy Ben, her thoughts very worrisome over an upcoming test. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell her.

But I was going to, sooner or later. I could not leave her alone when Charlie was at work, and I was out hunting. If only Angela knew...then, would she watch over my Bella? She would have to. She was probably the only one of Bella's friends that I trusted. Her thoughts were always calm and collected, rarely ever a mean comment. And anyway, Bella was her friend. If she knew about what happened, she would be all for watching Bella, right?

"Bella," I said suddenly, turning my head back to her. I didn't know what to say yet, how to do this. Her name just blurted out of my mouth. But it was too late, it was out, and I could not take it back.

She looked up at me through her lashes, and my breath caught. Oh, how beautiful my Bella was. Even when six, that did not change the fact that she was beautiful.

"Uh-huh?" she asked, looking me straight in the eye now.

"Um..." I muttered, looking for words, "Do you think...that...if I left you here for a little bit...just for a minute...that you could be...a...big girl and stay quiet and not move?" The last few words rushed out.

Her eyes lit up.

"Yep!" She pretended to lock up her mouth, then she threw the imaginary key over her shoulder. I nodded stiffly, then slowly got up out of my seat. I didn't take my eyes off Bella the whole time I walked over to Angela. One thing could upset the peace.

Finally, I had to bring my gaze from Bella to the table in front of me, where many pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. I kept my gaze only towards the Angela girl, and said,

"Do you mind...if I have a minute to speak to you? Alone?" I asked in a persuasive tone that I knew would work. Her cheeks flushed a faint red, and she stood quietly.

"Sure..." she said, and walked cautiously to my side.

Ben's mouth hung open. _Who does he think he is?_ he thought, his features flaring with anger. But he did nothing as I led Angela outside of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway. My back leaned against a set of lockers, and I crossed my arms.

"I need to tell you something." I said, my face hard. Her cheeks were crimson, but this did not bother me, due to the fact that Bella's cheeks did this, and Bella's blood... was so much more _potent_ then this normal girl.

She nodded. She was scared. Of me. Not that I suspected less.

"Have you...did you notice how Bella was acting earlier?" I asked her. She sighed.

_Oh good, this is about Bella_, she thought. "I did." she said, and her voice broke. "Is...is that what you need to talk to me about?"

I nodded. "You have to promise not to tell anybody what I am about to tell you, okay? I'm telling you because you are Bella's friend...and she might need a friend when I'm not there to watch over her."

"What happened?" she whispered, so I told her. I told her about how Bella fell down a flight of stars, hit her head, and now she thinks she is six years old. The whole time I spoke, Angela's face was frozen.

"So I'm sure you can understand why I need you to watch her for me, be her friend." I muttered.

"Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Because when 18 year old Bella finally comes back, she can't know of this. It...it would ruin her."

She understood. Quietly, she walked back into the cafeteria, towards Bella. I followed quickly behind her, urgent to make sure Bella was okay. Various thoughts were invading my mind; all about Angela and I. Mike Newton's hopes were up that I was falling for another girl. And personally? I felt like rearranging his face.

Bella looked at me for permission to speak once Angela said hi. I nodded, and at first her tone was loud and boisterous.

"Angela!" she nearly yelled. A few heads turned in our direction at Bella's child-like voice. "Oh, right." she muttered quietly, and then, in a softer, hushed tone, she whispered, "Angela!" again.

The girl smiled, and gave a small, "Hello, Bella."

A conversation carried on, Angela raising her eyebrows every time Bella said something careless or stupid, such as the macaroni bit she told me earlier.

But Angela must have been babysitting alot, for her patience with Bella was amazing. She thought kind thoughts (though curious) even when Bella said rude things, and she never said something to upset her.

Yes, I would trust Angela with my Bella.

* * *

"You know what?" Bella asked me that night, as I was tucking her in.

"What?" I asked back, smiling. She sat up enough to give me a hug, and I wrapped my arms around her frail body.

"We need to go somewhere, like the fair." she said, her voice clear and ringing. But my thoughts were elsewhere.

"The fair? The actual _fair_?" I pulled away.

She nodded, then shrugged. "I really wanna go," she placed one finger up by her face, and added quietly, "Always have."

I was more than willing to take her, more than you can imagine. It was just surprising, Bella actually _asking_ for something. Me not having to force gifts upon her...it felt nice. And, come to think of it, there was a county fair going on somewhere in southern Washington.

"Okay. We'll go. As soon is the week is out. But first, darling, you need sleep." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"M'kay." she mumbled, stretching. Before she turned her light out, when I was laying next to her, she looked me straight in the eye, and said, "I love you."

I was brought on aback. What was I supposed to say to that? The natural response fluttered out of my mouth.

"I love you, too."

But did I mean it? I felt like I did. We're all confused, here now in Forks.

Bella's bow, for once slid out of my hand, and made a light _thump_ on the floor. To replace it, her head cradled against my chest, between my cold hands.

And this did not bother me.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week continued with equal tranquility. Bella spoke every now and then, against my orders. Angela sat with us at lunch, rather than her normal seat, which was making Ben wonder about killing me. Like he had a chance.

And every day I never left Bella's side, except for Friday, when Angela invited Bella over to do homework together. I understood that she was just trying to help, but I still felt broken inside when I watched her drive away with my Bella. I was debating whether to follow and listen or to just go home. Of course, I trusted Angela with Bella, and...there wasn't a real..._need_ to follow them. It was painful, but I ran home, and was through the front door in just a few minutes.

I sighed once, and turned towards the grand staircase to go to my room, but a fury of thoughts invaded my mind and stopped me cold. Alice zipped down the staircase in seconds, her face withdrawing inches from mine.

"You. Are. Taking. Bella. To a _carnival_...without _me._" she spat, "You know, just because she's _six_ doesn't mean that you can just forget about you're little _sister_!" she threw her arms in the air.

"Alice-"

"No. I get it now. You hate me, right? Fine." she growled, spinning on her heel to stalk up the stairs again. I grabbed her elbow and forced her to stop. I didn't really..._want_ Alice to be there; Bella and I rarely got free time together as it was. But it was just too hard to see Alice upset.

"You can come, Alice. I'll take you, too."

She cocked her head in my direction. "And you don't hate me?"

I shook my head. "No, Alice. No."

Two strong arms embraced my waist, an aray of dark hair under my chin. "Thank you, thank you! It's gonna be sooooo much fun! Me and Bella can..." she trailed off as she walked slowly back up the stairs.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

* * *

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Edward Cullen! Absorbent and yellow and po..._porous_is he! Edward Cullen! If n...na..."

I filled in the word for Bella, "Nautical." She giggled.

"Right! If na..._nautical_ nonsense be something you wish..."

Alice chimed in then, singing my name, "Edward Cullen!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

"Edward Cullen!"

I felt like covering my ears. Road trips weren't all so bad; It was the singing that came with them. I've heard the song over thirty times. Alice and Bella both chimed in for the finale...again.

"Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Eddie-ward, Cull-en!" a chorus of giggles erupted from the backseat.

I quickly turned my CD player on, playing the music loud enough for them to realize that it wasn't the time for singing again. The CD, which I had not realized, was a recording of all of my songs. My compositions...a certain lullaby wafted out of the speakers. My eyes flew up to the rearview mirror, to see Bella in the backseat. Her face was white, her expression dead. A wave of panic hit.

"Bella?" I asked her, but she did not move. Her eyes closed slightly, and they took on a glassy, far-away look. Then her head hit the window she was sitting next to.

"Bella!" I yelled at her. She stayed still. after a moment or two, Alice shook her.

"She'll be coming to in a few moments. It's okay. I think...I think she fainted." she told me. And she was right, for within a few seconds, Bella's eyes fluttered open again.

"Bella," I sighed in relief. I could see the lights of the fair ahead.

"Oh." a voice said from behind me. At first I thought it was Alice, but even Alice's voice wasn't low enough to be the one I just heard...I looked back to see Bella's hand against her head, pure horror on her face. But then she shook her head a few times, and after a couple seconds, smiled, showing her teeth.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Bella sang, a little girl's voice coming from her mouth. I sighed. Maybe I was just imagining things. That couldn't have been 18 year old Bella's voice...right?

* * *

"Wow, Edward! Look!" Bella's childish voice said as she grabbed my sleeve. Her free hand pointed to a large ferris wheel a few hundred feet away. It was a newer version, that had closed-in seats and windows. In each car there were two seats, one facing the other. Fancy. "Can we go on it? Please, please?" she asked me, tugging harder. I exchanged a look with Alice.

_Okay, fine. Go ahead, _she thought, _I was thinking about going on _that_ one, anyway. _Her hand raised to point at a roller coaster.

"Thanks," I breathed, too low for Bella to hear.

_No problem. I understand that you need your space with your human. Just be careful; the ferris wheel...it has close, conceded space. _she thought, _Kind of like a little room. Her smell will be grand. _she warned, and with a wave of her hand, she was bouncing away towards the coaster.

"Come on," I smiled at Bella, and she smiled back, "Let's go."

We climbed into the small space, and I took my seat across from Bella, so I could see her face. The carnival worker shut the large metal door roughly, banging it shut. We began to ascend.

Sunset. The clouds outside the dirty glass were stretched across the sky in various rippling patterns, making the sun that was dissapearing over the horizon even more beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Bella. I moved my head slightly so I could look at her out of the corner of my eye. She, too, was staring out the window, out at all the rides, the buildings, the sunset.

"You know," she said, still looking out the window, "It's real pretty outside. I'm glad we came here today."

"Me too." I murmured. She turned her head to face me, and I did the same. But what I saw made me gasp.

The sun...I thought it was beautiful as it set. But as it set, it made _Bella_ even more beautiful. Her skin tone had changed, and her hair took on a slight reddish tint. Her eyes were bold, shining it the dim light. I inhaled a low breath and kept it. No beauty could ever compare to hers at this very moment. Not Alice, not Rosalie. My Bella looked far more gorgeous than any vampire on earth.

Again, Bella repeated those three, amazingly set words, "I love you."

And even though her voice was childish, even though her actions were young, I felt completely comfortable with my reply. "I love you, too."

And I did. I loved six-year old Bella as much as I loved the eighteen-year old Bella. They were one, whole. I could not live without them both. If eighteen-year old Bella were to come back right now, of course I would feel relieved. But...I would also..._miss _the six-year old Bella. If the older Bella returned, what would happen to the younger one? Would she just dissapear?

And what would I do if she did?

* * *

"That was my favorite ride," Bella murmured into my shoulder, and then, shooting a warning glance at Alice, "It was the only one with just me and Edward."

"Hey, sorry," Alice muttered, throwing her arms up, "It's not my fault that I'm too adorable to leave at home."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms tighter around Bella's waist. "Hey, want to go look over there?" I asked her, pointing to a large display of Spongebob brand toys and games. Bella gasped, then smiled. She wriggled out of my grasp and took off running towards the display.

"Wait-" I said, grabbing after her, but coming up empty. She was already in the swarm of people passing by us. I started to feel panicky, and started to push my way through all the useless humans. Alice stood still, holding her breath. "Help me find her!" I yelled at her, but she just closed her eyes and became stiff.

"I need...I need to get out of here..." Alice muttered, her eyes flashing open. She was thirsty. Her irises has so suddenly gone from liqid gold to a hard onyx.

"Go, then, Alice!" I yelled at her, but I was already pushing through the crowd of people. Where did they all come from? Just a few seconds ago, there was barely anybody...

I reached the Spongebob display quickly, but Bella wasn't there. I asked the sales man, in a frantic tone,

"Have you seen a girl here? She had a bow and brown hair, and she's about this tall," I motioned with my hands Bella's height. The man shrugged.

"They're opening that new ride down there. She might have gone to that. I hear it's supposed to be real big." he gruffed. So that's where all the people came from.

"Bella?" I called out, running now towards the direction the man had sent me. "Bella?" I searched the minds of all the people around me, trying to see if any of them have seen her...A woman near the entrance was thinking about a girl with a bow in her hair that she saw in 'that field outside the fair.' She was telling her friends about Bella.

"She was just standing there, you know? Then all of a sudden she fell, like fainted or something. I wanted to help, but..."

I would have listened to more, but I was already darting for the pasture that I saw by the gates. Cars were parked there, including mine. Perhaps Bella had thought I would find her there?

I ran into the open feild, my eyes darting to find any sight of Bella.

And finally I found her. She was facing away from me, her hair lightly swinging in the breeze. I sighed in relief to know that she wasn't unconscious. Her hand rose to her hair, touching the bow with her frail fingers.

"Why am I wearing this?" She asked herself, unaware of my presence. But it was not the voice of a six-year old I heard. This voice was deeper, older. It was the voice of my 18-year old Bella. "It looks stupid..." she muttered, and swiftly pulled the soft pink bow out of her hair. It fell to the dew-sprinkled ground, and Bella did not turn.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. Was it true?

Was Bella really back?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV:**

I turned slowly to face Edward. His arms were slightly outstretched, as if to help me, even though he was many feet away.

The first thought that came to my head was relief. I was back, I had control. Edward was close by me, and I was safe.

But my second thought was anger. I was there to have seen Edward fall in love with a _six-year old._ I was there the whole time; from beginning to now. I knew that he would do anything for this childish version of my former self. I knew that he would hate to lose her. That he loved her.

But all of that was fine and well, for she would be back soon, anyway...I couldn't keep control of my consciousness long enough. I knew she would be back soon. It wasn't hard for her in the car earlier, so why should it be hard for her now?

"Edward?" I tried to speak his name in an icy, angry tone, but my voice cracked, and instead it sounded like I was crying. Obviously, he took it the wrong way, because he walked towards me and embraced me in his arms.

"Bella," he whispered to me, his eyes seething into mine. Seeing that butterscotch color, feeling his cold arms around my waist, all this made me forget that I was angry with him. I melted in his stare and began to feel dizzy, but shook my head, remembering my purpose.

Though, as I opened my mouth to speak, he stopped me. His marble lips crushed mine, and my face was in his hands.

_Damn it!_ I thought. How was I supposed to convict him when he was acting like _this?_ My arms, against my will, wrapped slowly around his neck, holding him closer...

A million protests screamed at me from inside my head. I was not the one he loved. I was just a stand-in for that stupid six-year old. _She wasn't me!_

_She isn't me..._

"Edward." I gasped, struggling to pull away. he understood my purpose, and let me step back a few feet. My hands, in the cold air, clenched into fists by my sides.

"Bella?" He asked, a look of pure confusion on his marble features. He was reaching out to me again, trying to hold me. My mind kept screaming _no. _I took my share of steps away from him, my face hard.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked me, confusion morphing into sadness.

"What's wrong..." I said quietly, dazed for a second. I could feel the sides of my vision fading, the world starting to spin...I didn't have much time until _she_ came back. I had to do something _now._ "What's wrong is that...is that you love her."

"Her?" He asked, and let out a small laugh. "Her? Bella, you know well enough that I love _you_."

"But you don't," I started, "I was there, Edward! I was there when you told her that you loved her! I _saw_ you say it!" I nearly spat.

"Who are you talking about, Bella?" he asked, confusion setting again. Everything I saw was starting to blend together, my mind in a haze. Quickly...

"Me. I'm talking about _me!"_

At first, I thought Edward still didn't get it. His face was still fixated on confusion, not resignation. But slowly, his eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. He understood now.

"You know," he said quietly, "You know about everything...after all I've done to keep it from you..."

"I'm not saying I'll be there every second," I muttered, ignoring him. I was feeling extremely dizzy. It didn't matter if he didn't understand, I had to say all the things I needed to quickly. "Before, when she was here, I couldn't see everything. It was like I was unconscious. But at that one second, when you said you loved her back, I was there. I was there, and I knew everything. And..."I started to sway, closing my eyes, "And all I could think was _not my Edward..." _I opened my eyes, "I want you to tell me, to my face, right now, that it won't hurt you if she disappears. If she never comes back." I said to him, nearly crying. I was disappearing...

Edward was quiet.

"So it's true, then...you..._do_...love her..."

My feet slipped out from under me, and I was unconscious again. She was back.

**_Edward's POV_**

Bella lay sprawled on the ground, eyes closed. I was too stunned to move. How had she figured out? Was there something the doctors, including my own father, have not been telling me? Was she really..._existent_ then? Only a few moments ago? Where was she now?

Too many thoughts evaded my head.

Sooner or later, my limbs began to function again. I moved quickly towards Bella, falling to my knees by her side, taking her head in my hands.

"Bella." I whispered, shaking her slightly. "Bella, wake up. Talk to me."

She didn't move, though her breathing was steady, and her heart rate was normal. "Bella!" I said louder, shaking her again.

My cell phone was out of my pocket, and I was dialing Carlisle's number within seconds.

* * *

"I don't know...how..." Carlisle said, staring at Bella's face. She lay still underneath the stale hospital sheets, her head resting quietly on the soft pillow. I was again in the hard, red chair that was too uncomfortable, Carlisle standing next to me, trying to figure out the situation, "and why had she...why did she _faint?_"

"She thinks I'm in love with the six-year old." I murmured, and Carlisle stifled a laugh.

"But the six-year old is merely another version of her. It's like the six-year old doesn't exist, she's not real."

But she was. She was very real to me.

"But to eighteen-year old Bella, the six-year old is just a nuisance that has come to steal me from her. It's a constant war in her head. Like a split personality..."

"That's basically all it is. That's the only thing I can think of," he said.

"But how was Bella present, then, when the six-year old was still here?"

"...I don't...know."

"Of course not." I said angrily, "You don't know anything, do you?" I yelled, standing to tower over him, "My love thinks I hate her! She thinks that I love a _six-year old!_"

"...But...don't you? Don't you love the six-year old Bella? From what I've seen, and heard, losing her is almost as painful for you as it would be to lose 18-year old Bella."

I staggered back, eyes widening. "I don't. I don't love her. I love my Bella, my original Bella. The other one can...can go _burn in hell_, for all I care!"

A muffled sound was heard from behind me. I turned slowly to see Bella, awake, crying. Then, in a child-like voice, she pled, "You hate me, don't you? You want me dead."

Six-year old Bella was back. And I didn't want her dead. I was just mad...

"No, Bella, I..."

"You want me to go burn in H-E-L-L!" she cried, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"Bella, I was angry, I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did! You hate me!

"But I don't! I love-" I caught myself, recognition flowing through me. Was I seriously just about to say that I loved her? Yes. Yes, I was. The eighteen year old Bella said that she wasn't always present, so why would she be now? "I love you, Bella."

She smiled a little, then wiped away her tears with the bedsheets. "Well, good. I love you, too."

This was getting too confusing for me...

"Carlisle?" she asked, turning to him, "can you please turn the TV to Spongebob? There's a new episode today!" she exclaimed merrily, bouncing. Carlisle reached to turn the TV on, and I turned back to Bella.

"Bella, do you know why you're in the hospital?" I asked, wary. If the six year old Bella knew about what happened, if she knew that there were two people living in her head, it would make her worried and scared. At least eighteen-year old Bella had enough peace of mind to understand...Honestly, I think eighteen-year old Bella knew more about the situation than I did.

"No...I don't." Bella said, looking sad and confused,"...why am I?"

I clenched my mouth shut.

**_Eighteen year old Bella's POV_**

_No!_ my mind screamed. _tell her! Tell her why, so she'll get scared and go away!_

My thoughts were lashing out, out of control. The six-year old was in no way aware of my presence. She could not hear, see, or feel me here. Anything I thought was kept to myself. I couldn't control my body, though...In this moment, I wasn't really alive, just kept up inside myself...

The images in front of me were turning darker, harder to see. Was I dissapearing again? Would I get to hear Edward's reply? All I could do was fight to stay conscious.

**_Edward's POV_**

"You are...in here...because you were low on food, and..."

"But I've been eating good! And weren't we just at the carnival? I don't remember anything!I was looking at Spongebob toys, then..." She looked off into space, probably trying to remember what happened after that. She wouldn't know; that's when eighteen-year old Bella had been present.

"You fainted, Bella. There was something...wrong...that we didn't know about."

Bella looked at the TV, murmured, "Oh," then was caught up with the adventures of Spongebob playing across the screen. I sat back down in that hard, red chair, and sighed.

When would all of this come to an end?


End file.
